


De la pilosité d'un homme.

by Myu



Category: Corto Maltese (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Trans Character, because why not, i had to build around my first idea, not historically accurate, transCorto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: Parce que Corto n'est pas né Corto. Que devenir l'homme qu'il est est un processus long et difficile. Parce que parfois, la vie nous fait des merdes, mais cela n'empêche pas une personne de créer son destin, de creer son futur et d'arriver a se faire une place dans le monde tel qu'il est.
Relationships: Corto Maltese/Rasputin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	De la pilosité d'un homme.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas trans. Cette histoire est entièrement basé sur ma perception de ce que c'est que d'être trans.  
> Je voulais juste l'écrire. Si ça ne vous va pas... Sorry but not sorry.

Corto a 10 ans quand il réalise que le monde ne le voit pas comme il se voit. Jusque-là il avait ignoré les protestations de sa mère, lui disant d’arrêter de se battre, de se mêler aux gamins des rues de Malte… Mais c’est à 10 ans, lorsqu’un marin anonyme le pousse hors du port en lui disant qu’il n’a pas sa place ici et qu’il devrait apprendre à être une bonne épouse au lieu de rester dans les jambes de travailleurs honnête. Corto réalise qu’alors qu’il se voit comme un garçon normal, comme un garçon aux rêves plus grand que lui, qui ne souhaitent que de naviguer sur la mer qui l’appel. 

Mais Corto… Corto n’est pas encore Corto. Sa mère l’appelle d’un nom plus doux, et essaye de lui faire porter de plus en plus de robe, alors qu’il n’a qu’une envie, de s’enfuir avec un pantalon un peu trop grand, de jouer à la balle, d’escalader des murs et de se battre avec les autres gamins de la ville. 

Il lui faut un peu de temps pour réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas. Lorsque sa mère, sa magnifique mère, essaye de lui transmettre des histoires et des conseils d’une mère à sa fille, lorsqu’elle lui explique patiemment que les hommes au final, sont à la merci de beaucoup de chose, et une femme de belle apparence en fait partie. Comme si Corto allait se contenter de vivre comme sa mère, comme s’il n’avait pas envie de suivre les traces de son père, marins, voyageur, un homme rapportant plus de mythes que de vérités.

Il réalise qu’il va falloir changer les choses, faire disparaître cette impression de « fille », et n’être plus qu’un garçon, un ado, un homme qui peut se forger sa place. 

Lorsqu’une amie de sa mère passe dans leur maison, et regarde avec horreur la paume de l’enfant, Corto n’hésite pas, il vivra libre des attentes des autres, libre de son destin, libre de sa chance. Et Corto sera Corto. Et sa mère comprend. Au final, la vie des gitans n’est pas toujours bornée aux attentes de la société, et il n’est pas rare que certains se fassent passer pour d’autre. Alors elle enseigne à Corto comment masquer le corps qui pourrait le trahir. 

Au début c’est simple, un jeune garçon en pleine adolescence n’est pas si différent d’une jeune fille du moment qu’il ne porte pas de robe, ni de jupe et que ses cheveux sont assez courts. Mais cela se corse lorsqu’il commence à voyager, et que l’adolescence ne lui accorde pas ses souhaits. 

Pendant bien des années, Corto apparait comme imberbe, faisant croire qu’il se rase consciencieusement, il prend du temps chaque matin pour assurer que son torse apparaisse plat, et ne prend pas garde aux traces qui se gravent peu à peu dans sa chair. 

Et il voyage, parcours le monde sans prendre garde à ce qui pourrait être dit. Il voyage, il apprend, il découvre et ne s’arrête jamais réellement dans un lieu, préférant s’imprégner des cultures, des histoires et légendes et des gens qu’il croise tout en continuant de voyager.

Il reste un esprit libre, allant là où le vent le mène, et peu de gens connaissent son histoire, les marques gravés dans sa peau, sa raison pour se raser de manière aussi scrupuleuse, pourquoi il prend autant de temps chaque matin lorsqu’il le peut… 

Bouche-dorée l’a toujours su. Ce n’est pas étonnant, Bouche-dorée entend et voie plus qu’on ne le croit, et ne laisse rien transparaitre lorsqu’elle s’adresse aux autres. 

Et finalement, une personne le découvre, sans jamais vraiment juger. Raspoutine a toujours été trop égoïste et préoccuper par de possible richesse pour vraiment en avoir quelque chose à faire. 

Il le découvrit un soir, similaire à tant d’autre, après une énième retrouvaille inopinée, autour d’une bouteille d’alcool fort… peut-être un peu trop fort. La soirée s’écoule au rythme des histoires, des blagues, et des récits d’aventures respectifs, la bouteille se vidant consciencieusement. Lorsque la nuit fut noire, l’alcool fini et les lumières plus que de faibles lueurs… les deux disparurent dans une chambre, bien trop ivre pour prendre garde aux murs et pour avoir quelque chose à faire de la bienséance. Dans leur esprit une seule chose est nécessaire : trouver un lit ou une surface plane le plus rapidement possible, pour finir de cuver leur vinasse.

La réaction au petit matin de Raspoutine en découvrant les seins de Corto, fut simplement de cligner des yeux, et chercher la plus proche bouteille contenant un peu d’alcool pour poursuivre la soirée. 

Depuis Corto prend son temps lorsqu’il est avec Ras, se permet des choses qu’il n’aurait pas osé en d’autres circonstances. 

Et un soir… Ras se permet un commentaire sur l’absence de pilosité un peu trop évidente de Corto au niveau du visage. 

C’est un soir de beuverie habituel, et Raspoutine oublie vite sa remarque, trop occupé a rire, boire et s'imaginer le roi du monde. Ce n’est pas le cas du Maltais.

* * *

C’est un matin comme tant d’autre pour Ras, qui ouvre les yeux avec douleurs, une gueule de bois solidement installée. Il cherche vaguement dans la chambre une trace de son compagnon de boisson. La pièce est vide, en désordre, des vêtements éparpillés, une chaussure près de la porte, la seconde sur le rebord de la fenêtre. 

Lentement, le russe se lève, le cerveau pâteu fonctionnant au ralenti. Il trébuche sur un bout de draps en se dirigeant vers la salle d’eau, seul endroit où il arrivera à rebrancher son cerveau. Il se passe la main sur le visage, se frotte la barbe, se dit que quelque chose cloche, mais là, vraiment c’est difficile de savoir quoi. 

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il aperçoit son visage dans le miroir crasseux qu’il réalise, que brutalement, la gueule de bois laisse de la place pour de la rage. 

Le reflet qui le regarde à l’air aussi hagard que lui, les cheveux en pétard, le regard marqué par des cernes bien présentent. Il ne fait pas attention au fait que ce qu’il porte n’est pas son caleçon, ni qu’il ait des traces sur le torse. Non ce qui le met en rage, c’est cette absence. Des années de travail assidues, de soins, de brossage… foutues en l’air. Sa belle barbe noire qui descendait au-dessus de son sternum est maintenant largement réduite. Elle ne s’arrêtes qu’a quelques centimètres de son menton, taillé en désordre, avec un trou ignoble sur le côté gauche, et une sorte de… mèche qui descend le long du cou.

Il sait qui est à l’origine de ce sacrilège. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais la prochaine fois qu’ils se croisent, Raspoutine lui fait manger la poussière, du plomb et lui rase la tête.

* * *

Sur son bateau, quittant le port de bon matin, Corto se frotte avec un large sourire les nouvelles pattes qu’il a le long de ses joues. Quel bonheur d’avoir un ami à qui on peut emprunter une barbe pour son propre usage.


End file.
